LOTM: Sword of Kings: Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine - KnightWalker Monster
LOTM: Sword of Kings Prequel Spinoff LOTM: Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Episode 4 - KnightWalker Monster Previous Episode: LOTM: Sword of Kings: Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine - Welcome to the Organization guilty-crown-01-large-21.jpg ''Opening'' '' '' ''Part 0'' 2 years later 01:32 PM 90 Kilometers above Paris Unknown Ship '' 'Inside a small ship in the size of a satellite, two people, a man and a woman were looking at a monitor in a dark cabin. The woman was Cassandra and the man was John Don. ''- '''John: Really. Yes. They were right.'' ''- Cassandra: What is it?'' ''- John: The GDP was right. The KnightWalkers have 302 military bases at Paris ready to launch atomic bombs.'' ''- Cassandra: 302 bases!? That's enough to destroy half of India!'' '' - John: It was not the only thing that I just discovered. Apparently the KnightWalkers have slaves down there. According to reports, there are people who have been kidnapped from small municipalities in rural areas. These people are just civilians, yet they use these people to acquire products.'' ''- Cassandra: Typical yet terrible.... John, why are you in this rebellion?'' .................... ''- John: I was born in their hands, in the hands of the KnightWalkers. I can say that it was more of than a totalitarian regime. That was a living hell where only the rich and noble were happy, they were all dirty. They used the innocent and poor to satisfy their horrible sexual fetishes. I was born in Paris, and I saw my sister being raped and ultimately killed by them. They tortured my family. This is why I joined the Knightwalker Funeral Parlor. Many people question my motives; revenge or determination. I would say both...'' ''- Cassandra: I will not say I understand your pain because I was not born in the East. But you don't need to carry all that pain alone. All in the KFP carry the same pain.'' John smiled a little. ''- John: Thank you. Anyway, we must inform Natsuki that we need to free the prisoners from that slum before we start our attack on the capital.'' ''- Cassandra: Why not send a rescue squad when the attack started? The attack in the capital will leave their troops confused.'' ''- John: If they find out we came to rescue the prisoners they will kill all of them to eliminate the responsibility to protect them.'' ''- Cassandra: Yeah... Let the council decide what to--'' A radio static interrupted the conversation. A woman's voice came from the monitor. ''- Radio: *'There is no need to let the council decide what to do. Lady Cassandra*.' '- Cassandra': That voice... Commander Natsuki!'' ''- Natsuki (Radio): *We already decided what we will do. The prisoners in that slum will be killed if we attack the capital. There are 20,000 people in that slum...*'' - Cassandra': So those people will---'' ''Cassandra smiled for a moment before hearing Natsuki's answer. ''- '''Natsuki (Radio): *No. We are not going to attack Paris or the slum. Our mission is to rescue just ONE person from that slum. Yona Lindray, the only survivor of the Fiore Kingdom's genocide.* .......................................... - Cassandra': But why... ''- '''Natsuki (Radio): *We can't risk to lose more troops.* - Cassandra': But those people.... Roger that. We will be in the space guard. If any cruiser of KnightWalkers come we will destroy it. ''- Natsuki (Radio): '''*Nice. Keep up the work. Our attack will begin in 4 hours. Commander out.* The radio was turned off. ''- John: Let's hope for the best. '' ''- Cassandra: Yes.'' ''Part 1'' Meanwhile at the KnightWalker Slum Several people were at the center of the slum. A square with 200 meters wide surrounded by old houses. They were people from other small towns that suffered the same fate. Since Azul arrived, she was placed in an old apartment on the west side of the slum. A dirty and rotten place, it was normal to see dead people on the ground, some of them died from starvation or disease. In the crowd in the square, Azul was talking to a group of 4 people. These people were the residents living along with Azul in the apartment. They were good-hearted people who saved Azul from death one year ago. Azul was beaten several times by guards of the KnightWalker Family. Azul set up a barbecue using junkyard and put some coals in the square and ate pieces of rotten food alongside her friends. The KnightWalkers offered rotten food to keep them alive. Azul was talking with Smith (captured from Belgica), Atala (captured from Germany), Ellen (captured from France) and Jorshe (captured from Italy). ''- Smith: I woke up because of a dream today. I had died and was in purgatory because I was a coward unable to save my family. Fufu.'' ''- Ellen: You still laugh?'' ''- Smith: I have to laugh, there is no need to have ethics in this place.'' ''- Ellen: You are living behind walls.'' ''- Jorshe: The walls I can bear. What tires me is these restrictions.'' ''- Atala: The walls keep them from outside. That's all that matters.'' ''- Jorshe: I like it here. There is something here. I do not know. An ancestral touch. Fu.'' ''- Azul: You're just a slave. '' ''- Atala: This place is just another ghetto.'' ''- Azul: I've thought so. Today I had a moment to organize a thought. I do not remember the last time I did it.'' ''- Ellen: And when was the last time we did that? Every day they come into our homes and take the furniture they gave us.'' ''- Smith: They entered several times in my house but did not take anything.'' ''- Azul: You have nothing to seize.'' Everyone gave a short laugh. ''- Smith: There is no place... It's the end.'' ''- Ellen: Every day more civilians come to this place. When this place blow, they will kill us to put another "flock".'' ......... '' A KnightWalker passed them and everyone stayed in silent.'' ....... ''- Azul: You guys should stop doing everything they say.'' ''- Atala: I do not think it's that bad.'' ''- Azul: Are you serious?'' ''- Atala: We will not die here and moreover we can live as a family.'' ''- Atala: This is not enough?'' Atala threw a piece of plastic in the trash and smiled back at Azul. ''- Azul: I'm not a slave!'' ''- Atala: Frankly, until you already understand. Since we can follow their rules we can live in peace.'' '' Azul threw a piece of paper in Atala but she dodged. Azul looked where the paper had fallen and saw two elite guards coming out of a tunnel. On their way, two children were playing by scratching the ground.'' Everyone looked in shock because they knew what they were going to do. ''- Smith: HEY!'' The kids looked to Smith and soon looked to the guards just before the KnightWalkers set foot on the hands of children, breaking their fingers. The two guards looked forward without even looking at the children that were screaming and crying in pain. ''- Azul: Stop that!'' ''- Ellen: Azul! No!'' Azul pushed the two guards with her shoulders but nothing happened. Everyone at the square looked to the confusion. One of the guards grabbed Azul by her neck and held her in the air. ''- Azul: S-S-AY SOR-R-Y!'' ''- Jorshe: Er, sorry! She is idiot and retarded. So please, forgive her!'' ''- Azul: STOP, JORSHE! I'LL KILL TH-'' The guard interrupted Azul when he took her to a bridge, still holding her by the neck. The Guard put Azul up the abyss below of the bridge and was ready to drop her and let her fall from that height. ''- Azul: Sh-i-t.'' ''- (???): Good morning.'' '' A tall handsome man wearing an iron armor stepped out of the same tunnel where the guards came from. That person was Griffith one of many generals in KnightWalker Family. He was the first person Azul met when she arrived in the slum. Griffith's work was to maintain order in there. For many, he is a good man who is actually committing atrocities because his superiors force him to do so, that is, people define him by appearance. Since he became the head of the guard in the shantytown, many women, especially younger and beautiful girls went to his mansion. Some returned and some never returned, from that information, many people thought that if a woman slept with Griffith he would free her from that favela, others already thought he was killing them. '' Griffith walked towards Atala and Azul. The guard dropped Azul and threw her on the ground and thus the two guards left walking. ''- Azul: *cof* *cof*'' ''- Ellen: Are you okay?'' ''- Azul: Sure...'' Azul looked to Griffith while Atala ran towards him. ''- Azul: He is a general?'' ''- Atala: Mister Griffith!'' ''- Griffith: Good to see you, Atala. What are you doing?'' ''- Atala: Nothing at all. A friend of mine was causing trouble.'' ''- Griffith: Hmm. I see. Anyway, you will come to my mansion tonight again?'' Griffith puts his hands on Atala's face. ''- Atala: Yes, with pleasure.'' ''- Griffith: Good girl. You have a nice body, you are always welcome. '' Griffith turned his head to Azul. ''- Griffith: This girl will come today?'' ''- Azul: Han? No fuck--'' Atala hugged her. ''- Atala: She is shy, maybe next time.'' ''- Griffith: Oh really? What a pity.'' ''- Ellen: Let's go.'' Azul and the group left the square while some people helped the kids with broken fingers. ''Part 2'' KF Slum - 56th Floor '' The group was walking in one of the deepest floor of the slum.'' ''- Azul: Why you apologized? I was going to beat them!'' ''- Atala: Here you go again. You know, it's impossible for us defeat them'' ''- Azul: You do not know if we don't try!'' ''- Atala: Nope, you don't know what you saying.'' ''- Smith: She is right.'' ''- Ellen: Anyway, do not overdo it, Azul. That was close. If Mr. Griffith had not come you would be dead now.'' ...... ''- Azul: Atala.'' ''- Atala: Hm?'' ''- Azul: You know that noble?'' ''- Atala: Noble? You mean Mister Griffith?'' ''- Azul: Ya.'' ''- Atala: Yeah. There is no problem. I offer my body to Griffith and gives me everything; I can eat good food too. To survive in this place we have to use our heads.'' Azul looked to Atala with a serious face and gave a punch to her head and walked away from the group. ''- Atala: That hurts! Hey, Azul, Do you want some--'' Azul shouted ''- Azul: NO!'' 1 hour later Azul was sitting on a roof of a house looking to the slum. Jorshe followed her to the roof. ''- Jorshe: Oh, here you are!'' ''- Azul: Oh... Jorshe.'' ''- Jorshe: What you doing here? You are with your family.'' ''- Azul: Of course not. Those idiots...'' ''- Jorshe: Hã? Why you so mad?'' ''- Azul: You are a pain. Stay away from me!'' ''- Jorshe: Why not? We are a family.'' ''- Azul: I don't have a family.'' ''- Jorshe: Yes, you have. Ellen said that everyone who is in our apartment is a family. We met two years ago. We went through many difficulties together and always help each other. And I'm the youngest of them all. Remember how I was at that time?'' ''Jorshe's Flashback'' At the Apartment ''- Ellen: Guys, this is Jorshe. He is a new member in our family. Please get along with him.'' ''- Smith: Sure!'' ''- Jorshe: *tsk*'' Some minutes later Jorshe was removing his clothes from his bag but he stopped when Atala entered on the room. ''- Atala: Yo, Jorshe. My name is Atala, I was a abandoned child in this place like you. I was alone but I become a member of this family when Ellen rescued me. And, today, you joined our fami--'' Jorshe interrupted Atala. ''- Jorshe: Family? This is ridiculous.'' ''- Atala: Wh--'' '' - Jorshe: Shut the fuck up. Do you even know me? Do you think I'm happy to be here?'' ........... ''- Jorshe: I'm just here because I was almost killed by my father and my mother committed suicide after she handed me to the KnightWalkers for money. I am here because of them!'' ''- Atala:....'' ''- Jorshe: Do you understand? For me, family is ju--'' Atala interrupted Jorshe while stretching out her hands. ''- Atala: Wow, it must have been horrible. But from now on we are your family.'' ..................... ''Nowadays'' ''- Azul:..... ''The pickup bell rang through the city. ''- Jorshe: It's this late. Right, let's go home. Everyone is waiting for dinner.'' Jorshe jumped off the roof. ''- Jorshe: Come straight home. Looks like Atala went to another place.'' Jorshe left. ''- Azul: Itala went to another place?'' Azul remembered what she said about her case about Griffith. ''- Azul: That idiot... Why she is going so far for us?'' Griffith's Office Griffith was sitting at his desk reading the list of all people in the slum in front of a young girl. ''- Griffith: Sorry, Milady. I don't know if the person you believe is here.'' ''- (???): My office informed me that there is a person in this place that needs to disappear. Perhaps one of the victims of my Wolf Assassin army who escaped with life and is hiding here. This place is perfect for hiding a fugitive because even the guards have difficulty maintaining this rotten place.'' ''- Griffith: But this is.... Who is the person?'' ''- (???): A unnatural person with a blue hair. There is no doubt that this person is the last descendant of Fiore family.'' ''- Griffith: A blue haired person? A woman?'' ''- (???): Yes.'' ''- Griffith: There are several people with blue hair, but their hair are painted. The most notable is a girl named Azul.'' ''- (???): Azul?'' ''- Griffith: Yes, Milady.'' ''- (???): This person is the daughter of a rebel woman who lived in a small village on France?'' ''- Griffith: Yes, Milady. If recall, she is here for 2 years.'' ''- (???): Ouuu.... Griffith. You are sleeping with a woman named Atala, right?'' ''- Griffith: Yes.'' ''- (???): Oh! And all this time I could swear you we-.... Nevermind...'' ''- Griffith: What? You thought I was single?'' ''- (???): No I just... Ehh... I thought you were into to.... You know, really doesn't matter. Anyway, who is Atala?'' ''- Griffith: Yes, she is always with Azul and her roommates.'' ''- (???): Hmm... Nice to hear that. I think she is doing that to free her friends. How lovely, however...'' Griffith and the woman let out a evil grin. ''- (???):.... no woman who had sex with you could get out of here... after all they simply were raped and thrown in the garbage dump to die. Fufufufu. Rumors are not reliable.'' ''- Griffith: Our target is Azul then?'' ''- (???): Yes, but her friends too. '' ''- Griffith: If this is the case then I'll send my troops to their apartment right now.'' ''- (???): No. Just leave them to me. I'm bored anyway.'' ''- Griffith: But Milady...'' '' '' ''- (???): Instead of worrying about me you should do something for me. Atala is coming to your mansion now, right?'' ''- Griffith: Yes, she is coming.'' ''- (???): Great, then you must do what I say. You can do that after you finish your fun.'' ''- Griffith: So what is it? About our plan.'' ''- (???): Simply... there is just one thing in this world that can spread like a virus. The only true PLAN, the only truth and the only KEY. There's nothing more contagious than pain.'' The woman let out a twisted smile, the same thing could be said to her eyes. ''Part 3'' Azul returned home. She was well received by all, however, Atala wasn't there. Azul asked to Ellen where Atala was and she said she did not know. Everyone ate their dinner and went to sleep in the same room, however, Azul was awake waiting Itala arrive. 1 hour later, Itala opened the front door of the house and went up to the bedroom. Atala opened the door of the bedroom and looked at Azul. ''- Atala: Yo, I'm home, Azul.'' ''- Azul: Whatever.'' Azul laid in her bed. ''- Atala: Are you not going to say: "Welcome Home"?'' ''- Azul: Just to make it clear, I ate your dinner. That curry was good.'' ''- Atala: No way!'' ''- Azul: Yeah, everyone loved that.'' ''- Atala: Fufu.'' ''- Azul: So? What did you have to do to win the curry? We never had dinner, and I know you were the one who brought these ingredients.'' ''- Atala: About that...'' ''- Azul: Never mind, I know what you did.... Tsk... I'll go next time. If I can make these idiots happy.'' ''- Atala: No one wants you.'' ''- Azul: I'm happy and mad after hearing that.'' '' '' ''- Atala: I have to show you something.'' ''- Azul: Ahh.'' Azul and Itala down the stairs and went to the kitchen. Azul sat at the table while Itala got two full dishes of curry. ''- Atala: Here. For you.'' Atala gave a dish to Azul. ''- Azul: I don't wanna. This is yours.'' '' - Atala: Nope. You're going to eat it. This is an order.'' ''- Azul: What? Why I must obey your orders?'' Atala placed her right hand on her pants and pulled out a P-KF093 pistol. ''- Atala: Tchan. Because you need to fight the KnightWalkers with this. But you can not fight with your empty stomach.'' Itala gave the pistol to Azul. '' - Azul: You... This is kinda cool.'' ''- Atala: This is no big deal.'' Atala pulled a paper from her pocket. She opened it and put the paper on the table. ''- Atala: Voilà! The map of the city!'' ''- Azul: You get all this with Griffith? That's why you were going to his mansion?'' '' - Atala: I had 3 motives: 1 - To get a gun and the map of the city. 2 - To get healthy food for us. 3 - And to discover how the patrol works. Well, our terrible days end today. We'll get away from this place.'' Atala smiled to Azul. ''- Azul: Wait, what?'' ''- Atala: Do not worry. I already planned everything.'' Ellen heard the conversation and decided to go down the stairs. She was sleepy. ''- Ellen: Good night guys... Welcome back, Itala. What you two are doing?'' Azul looked at Ellen and smiled. '' ''- '''Azul': Right, let's go!'' ''- Atala: Right! Ellen, wake up Smith, Jorshe and the kids. '' ''- Ellen: Wh-what?'' '' - Azul: We are going to say goodbye to this world.'' Moments later, Ellen woke up everyone. There was 9 people in their family. Just 5 of them; Azul, Jorshe, Ellen, Ataka and Smith are teens, and 4 are kids. Itala and the group left the home quietly without being noticed by anyone. Itala and the group went to to the sewers where there was a series of tunnels. The stayed minutes there. Charlotte one of the kids asked to Azul. ''- Charlotte: Hey, how is the world out there?'' ''- Azul: It's awesome. Once we get there, we will eat curry everyday!'' ''- Charlotte: Really! Ye--'' Itala interrupted Charlotte with her hands and looked at the tunnel's corner. She saw two elite guards patrolling the area. '' - KnightWalker Elite Guard 1: Did you hear that?'' ''- KnightWalker Elite Guard 2: Yeah, but that was probably rats.'' ''- KnightWalker Elite Guard 1: Probably. '' The two guards left the tunnel. ''- Atala: *sigh* That was close. Let's go, everyone.'' 50 minutes later '' After many difficulties Atala and the group finally arrived at a huge output that led to the forest.'' ''- Smith: Finally---'' ''- Jorshen: We are finally here! I'm impressed that there no guards around.'' ''- Ellen: Let's go. To the world outside of this gate. '' ''- Azul: Did you hear that? Just a little more!'' ''- Kids: Yeah!!'' Everyone walked normally towards the gate. ''- Azul Mind: *'After many days and suffering... we are---'*'' Azul was interrupted by someone. ''- (???): Oohh~.'' Everyone stopped and saw a young woman coming from behind the wall. ''- (???): I've been waiting my poor little lambs.'' ''- Everyone: ........'' ''Part 4 (Final) ''- (???): I've been waiting my poor little lambs. Everyone looked in shock and fear. ''- (???): Yes, that face. That face humans make when their hopes are suddenly taken away. Hahaha. This is why I can't stop playing this game.'' ''- Atala: "Game"?'' ''- (???): Yeah. I love humans. Without them, the world would be boring because they are smart and can commit any type of atrocities by their own. This is a pity, everyone in this slum were supposed to be my slaves. Me! The great Eckidina KnightWalker!'' '' Eckidina smiled like a little girl and made a "V" with her fingers symbolizing peace.'' ''- Everyone: Eckidina?!'' Smith and Ellen looked at Eckidina with full hatred. ''- Ellen: You bitch...'' Ellen clenched her fists and bit her lips. ''- Eckidina: Ooh. So you are Azul? The blue haired girl.'' ''- Azul: How do you know me?'' ''- Eckidina: Because I'm the one who killed your parents, actually, I can say that I only know you because of my reports. I'm used to forget my victims after I kill them. There is no need to remember dead people. When humans die they just become trash. It's a pleasure to meet you, Azul. NO! Princess Yona Lindray! The Princess of Fiore Kingdom!'' Everyone looked in shock to Azul ''- Azul: What?'' ''- Smith: Azul, a princess?'' ''- Azul: What are you saying? You lunatic! My mother is Maria Jissele! A member of KnightWalker Funeral Parlor! Her dream was to see you dead! But you and your cowardly troops killed her! You killed my mother! You killed my friends! You killed infants and children just because you hate weaklings!'' ''- Eckidina: This is going to my list. I never knew your adoptive mother was a member of KFP. Anyway, about the kids, you are totally right. In my mind, kids are weak and deserve to be killed because they don't have strength to kill someone and entertain me. There are only the "prey", and this is core of the Childish Fun. There four kids with you but they are a mistake. Someone in this fucking slum disobeyed my orders to take the kids to the "birthplace of gas". I have to "discipline" them after I finish here.'' ''- Atala: I dare you to put one finger on them! If you do that, you'll lose your hand!'' ''- Eckidina: Ok.'' In the blink of an eye, Eckidina disappeared. A strong wind spread the corridor. When everyone returned to their senses they did not see Eckidina anywhere. ''- Ellen: Where is she?!'' ''- Smith: We lost her!'' Everyone sensed a presence behind them. They turned their heads and saw Eckidina strangling one of the children. Eckidina broke her neck and threw her down. '' ''- '''Eckidina': Oh my, she is already dead. '' Eckidina vanished again, and appeared in front of them. Everyone looked at Eckidina again. ''- Eckidina: As you challenged me; I killed her. '' '' '' ''- Azul: YOU FUCKER!!!'' Azul used the pistol and shot at Eckidina but she vanished again. Eckidina appeared 5 meters away from them. ''- Eckidina: Do you wanna know how I can teleport? Oh yeah. My toy, the Shamballa, can teleport me to anywhere I want in a radius of 2 kilometers. It was created by our scientists one year ago. I have great physical strength thanks to the KnightWalkers fighting style. A girl named La Folia Rihavein felt it.'' Eckidina opened her arms. '' '' ''- Azul: You monster! Damn you!'' ''- Eckidina: Monster? What are you saying? I'm human. The true nature of humans is Evil, Chaos, Despair and Death. People who can commit these acts ARE real humans. People like you, gentle, kind-hearted and pure of heart are the TRUE monsters. You all are not humans, just monsters. And are the humans who always defeat the monsters.'' Azul shot several times at Eckidina but she missed all the bullets. ''- Eckidina: Hey, isn't that my gun? Not only did you steal the map, but you stole the gun too? You guys are good. You still have the will to fight back? Then let me give you another hope. That map is actually a real one. If you run straight ahead you can go back to your world. Once you get out , it'll be difficult for me and my troops to chase you. If you survive the forest full of snakes and spiders. Caught between hope and despair, I wonder how you'll cry.'' Eckidina puts her hand on his face and smiled like a machine. '' '' ''- Azul: RUN!'' The kids ran screaming towards the exist. But Ellen, Smith, Charlotte, Jorshe and Atala stayed with Azul. - Eckidina': I told you. Eckidina vanished and appeared in front of them. ''- Atala: '''STOP IT! '' Eckidina tore the neck of one by one as if it were paper.'' Eckidina appeared behind Ellen. ''- Ellen: Wh--'' ''- Atala, Jorshe, Azul and Smith: ELLEN!'' ''- Eckidina: I want to see your face in despair. Damn monsters.'' Eckidina smiled insanely and beheaded Ellen with just a slap. ''- Atala: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!'' Atala ran towards Eckidina with a knife. ''- Atala: AHHH!!!!!!!!'' ''- Eckidina: Childish.'' Eckidina teleported behind Atala and kicked her back and took of her left arm. Atala flew against the wall breaking many bones. ''- Atala: AHHH!!'' ''- Eckidina: Looks like someone is going to miss this.'' Eckidina threw Atala's left arm in front of her. ''- Jorshe: Atala! You.... You'll pay for this!'' However, Jorshe felt something holding his legs, it was Charlotte, one of the 4 kids. Unlike the others, she stayed with Azul and the rest. ''- Jorshe: WHAT YOU DOING, CHARLOTTE! LET ME GO!'' ''- Charlotte: I'M SORRY BIG BRO! BUT IF I DON'T DO THIS MY PARENTS WILL...!'' While Jorshe tried tried to get rid of Charlotte, Eckidina quickly teleported in front of Jorshe. At that moment, Jorshe thought he was going to die but instead of killing him, Eckidina used her one of Ellen's knives to cut off Charlotte's right eye. ''- Charlotte: Eh?...'' Charlotte fell dead on the ground without knowing of just happened. ''- Azul, Atala, Smith and Jorshe: !!!!!!!!!!!!!'' ''- Eckidina: I said from the beginning to stay out of my way. Why a doll decided to create own will?'' Jorshe looked at Charlotte's body and looked at Eckidina again. ''- Jorshe: Doll?'' ''- Eckidina: Exactly, everyone on this world is my toy! I decide what to do with them and how to play with them! And..... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I just feel sorry for her, I had already killed her parents a long time ago!'' Eckidina quickly teleported behind Smith. ''- Eckidina: Anyway, it's time to finish this.'' ''- Smith: You bit-'' Smith's head flew away after Eckidina cut off his head. ''- Azul: FUCK! NO BULLETS! FUCK! WHAT I CAN DO!?'' Atala walked towards Azul and pulled a knife again. ''- Atala: Don't forget, Azul. We're a family. '' Atala ran towards Eckidina in a horrible pain. ''- Azul: HEY!'' ''- Eckidina: Aha! Atala, right? Griffith really liked you but there many bitches in this world. Goodbye. '' Atala swung the knife toward Eckidina but she dodged easily and pierced the stomach of Atala with her bare hands, however, Atala could still move and tried to hit Eckidina again with the knife but Eckidina cut her arm while smiling like a devil. ''- Atala: Azul.... Run....'' Azul quickly got Eckidina's gun from her waist and point it to her head. ''- Eckidina: Oh~'' ''- Azul: DIE!!!!!'' '' Azul shot in Eckidina's head, "killing her".'' Azul dragged Atala while she was bleeding to death. ''- Azul: Atala!'' ''- Atala: Go..... Azul...'' ''- Azul: Don't be stupid! You're coming with me! We're going together!'' Several KnightWalkers Soldiers appeared at the end of the hallway. ''- KnightWalker Soldier: There! '' '' - KnightWalker Soldier 2: They are escaping! Don't let them escape!'' They started to fire at Azul and Atala. ''- Azul: NO! I DON'T WANT TO...'' Azul dragged Atala. ''- Azul: I've finally... I've finally got a family...'' Atala pushed Azul away from her. ''- Atala: HURRY, GO! IDIOT!'' Atala cried in sadness. ''Azul cried and ran in despair. Azul ran through the gate and left.'' ''- '''Atala: Azul... that's the first time you called us family... I'm so happy...'' Atala closed her eyes and died smiling. '' Azul cried and yelled several times as she ran down the corridor leading out of that place. After many minutes, Azul came outside and falls into ravine in a forest, wounding her forehead. Azul stood and looked at Paris from across the river.'' ''- Azul: Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Da--'' Azul was interrupted by someone. ''- (???): ''Looks like she is here. Like Natsuki knew. The last survivor of the Fiore Kingdom appeared. We were going to invade the Slum but we hacked the security, and we saw that you would escape. So we decided to wait for you here. '' ''Azul looked at the 3 hooded people standing in front of her. The hooded person in the middle was a man. He took off the hood and introduced himself. '' - Kamina: My name is Kamina from the KFP! Little girl, we came to recruit you in order to get rid of the KnightWalker Family! I hope we can get--'' Azul slowly walked towards him and hugged him. She cried in his chest. ''- Azul: Bring it on... If I can exterminate... that scum...'' Kamina felt bad for her and hugged her as well. LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Episode 4: KnightWalker Monster To Be Continued... ''Ending'' '' '' ''Afterwords'' *''From Subjugator: The episodes are back to normal. The college was BEAT!'' *''From Aslam: Looks like we will get a new epic cover, thanks for the help.'' *''From Prime: The episodes of the spin-off will go to 14 episodes due problems.'' *''From Meta: A new LOTM: Sword of Kings Side Story was just created. See LOTM: War Thunder.'' Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category:Spinoffs Category:Prequels Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Filler Episodes Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:DarkMattX259 Category:CIS Productions Category:Music Videos Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:Videos Category:Light Novel Style